Gone Fishin'
}} Roy bonds with Horace Greenhilt (deceased) on a fishing trip in the afterlife. Granpa learns that he shares more in common with his grandson then his dead-son. Roy learns that time flies when your dead. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as sprit) ◀ ▶ * Horace Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Roy's Archon ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy and Horace fish from a rowboat in a lake on Mt. Celestia. Roy: ...So you're saying that the reason I don't have a spiritual copy of the Greenhilt sword here in the Celestial Realm (and you do) is because I still think of it as your sword? Horace: Exactly. To me, it's my sword, so I have it. To you, it's still my sword—so I still have it. Horace: You'll understand when you get further up the mountain. Everything 'round these parts is shaped by belief, one way or another. Roy: And that move you did? Where you killed the cleric in one shot? Horace: Oh, yeah. Heh. Great feat. Pain in the ass to learn, though. Roy: Oh. Horace: When we get back to the house, I'll see what I can do to teach you the basics. You'll have to master it on your own. Roy: Thanks! That's...thanks, Granpa! Horace: Don't mention it. Roy: Hey! Hey, I think I got one! Horace: Keep a steady hand on it, kid! Don't let it get away. Roy hauls in a small marlin. Horace: Ha ha, another nice catch! Good job, Roy! The fish disappears, "poof!" Roy: Where'd it go?? Archon: It was summoned to the mortal realm. Horace: I guess someone's on an underwater adventure. Horace: Ah well, they don't let you eat them around here anyway. Horace: This is nice though. The fishing, I mean. Horace: This is how men are supposed to relate to their offspring. Roy: By participating in a vaguely sports-related activity in which they can have conversations without looking directly at one another? Horace: Yeah. Horace: My father took me fishing for the first time when I was a little boy. Your father, though... he never really took to it, gods know I tried. Horace: Always had his head buried in a book, even on the boat. Horace: Always telling he how stupid I was. I'll admit, I ain't one for words when action 'll do, but it ain't right for a boy to say that to his old man. Roy: I, uh...I never had too much in common with him, either. I don't think I was what he was looking for in a son. I reminded him too much of you, I think. Roy: Somewhere along the line, I figured if he didn't like you for being a fighter, then maybe being a fighter was something I should consider. Roy: It can't be all bad if Dad hates it, you know? Horace: And you've done a damn fine job of it, son. A single-classed fighter, just like I am. Horace: I couldn't be more proud of you. Roy looks happy. Horace neutral, waiting. Roy: Pretty amazing day, huh? Horace: How do you figure? Roy: Well, I fought Xykon, died, was interviewed by a celestial agent, climbed an incredibly tall mountain partway, reunited with Mom— Roy: —played blocks with my long-dead little brother, met my grandfather for the first time, and now I'm fishing! Roy: It's like this day will never end! Roy: I'm almost going to be sorry when Durkon raises me from the dead tomorrow. Horace: ... Roy's Archon: ... Horace: Son, is that... Horace: How long do you think you've been here? In the afterlife? Roy: I dunno, 12 hours? Maybe 14? Why? Horace: Roy... Horace: You've been dead for three and a half months. Roy: ... Roy: What? Roy: No, that's not possible. It's the same day as— Horace: Tell 'im. Roy's Archon: At the sound of the beep, you will have been on the mountain for 103 days, 8 hours, 17 minutes, and 9 seconds. Archon: Beeeeeeeep! Roy jumps out of the boat. Trivia * The last line by Roy's Archon is a reference to Speaking Clock / Time of Day services. External Links * 498}} View the comic * 61068}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Summon Monster Category:Roy's Afterlife